50 Odd Minutes in the Black Magic Room
by Kagaya Chou
Summary: It was all Beelzenef’s fault, but who’d ever blame the puppet. Nekozawa Umehito & Suoh Tamaki, in that order, yes.


COMMENTS: Forgive me, someone, for I have sinned... in writing a fic when I should be doing something else, but oh, this was too disturbing to leave unfinished, I must thank the people who frequent the weekly lj user kyouyatamaki IM chats for bearing with me while I was typing this up and bombarding you every once in a while with almost every sentence I type and retype, and ... uh, oh! Interesting thing! Someone logged on, I posted #05 on the chat, and then that someone immediately logged off. I couldn't stop grinning. Thanks! And if you decide to read the following 50 sentences after reading these rambling comments, good! These 50 sentences user theme set gamma from lj community "1sentence." 

DISCLAIMER: Ouran High School Host Club is by Bisco Hatori, but these 50 sentences belong to me.

---

_#01 - Ring_

It takes a few seconds for Suoh Tamaki's eyes to adjust to the darkness, and when he does, it's his keen wail echoing off the walls that alerts Nekozawa Umehito to the fact his magic circle has been broken.

_#02 - Hero_

"Suoh-kun," the president of the Black Magic Club chuckles, and growls, "Why am I not surprised that you would be the one who would dare tread through the veil between worlds and trespass into my domain?"

_#03 - Memory_

As he stalks towards the younger boy, it strikes Umehito that Tamaki may indeed be 'the one' he once prophesized as the only person who would ever disturb his rituals - the destined savior who had the power to lead him towards the light.

_#04 - Box_

Oblivious to all but the fact that the scary older boy is heading closer, Tamaki whimpers, and nearly trips over his own two feet as he stumbles backwards towards some exit, a small, brown, paper package clutched tightly to his chest.

_#05 - Run_

Tamaki squeaks when his back hits the door, because at the same time, Umehito's palms smack against the wooden surface on either side of his head, and the chase is over before it begins.

_#06 - Hurricane_

He looks up at Umehito, as he always does, with a rolling tempest in his mystified eyes.

_#07 - Wings_

"Nekozawa-sempai, I- I just..." Tamaki takes a deep breath, and there is a flutter of his eyelashes as he looks down, and up again, "I found Beelzenef on the floor, and I didn't step on him this time, so here!"

_#08 - Cold_

The rope-tied parcel is pressed to Umehito's chest, and his mind freezes as he processes the idea that Tamaki, who is violently afraid of him, is also valiantly trying to face his fears - just to be kind to him.

_#09 - Red_

Umehito moves a hand from the wall, and lifts the package out of Tamaki's hands, the flush of his cheeks thankfully concealed from the younger boy's eyes, hidden beneath his black wig, and cloak, and the surrounding darkness.

_#10 - Drink_

"My thanks," Umehito murmurs, and his gaze trails over Tamaki's throat as the younger boy swallows thickly in response.

_#11 - Midnight_

Tamaki smiles automatically though as he replies, "You're welcome," his amethyst eyes shyly seeking Umehito's sapphire ones in the darkness that makes them seem midnight blue.

_#12 - Temptation_

"Well," Tamaki quickly continues, "that was really all I came here for, so I'll just be on my way n-", until Umehito, with a laugh and a brief shake of his head, pressed two fingers to the younger boy's lips.

_#13 - View_

"I ought to bless you for guiding Beelzenef back to my side, Suoh-kun... but first, I curse you for dispelling my ritual."

_#14 - Music_

Tamaki looses a timid, loud gasp as Umehito's tone slides smoothly from a soft, angelic lilt into something that sounds like it came straight out from hell.

_#15 - Silk_

The way Tamaki's lips brush against his fingertips - like velvet - sends an odd shiver down Umehito's spine.

_#16 - Cover_

"I'm so sorry, Nekozawa-sempai," Tamaki babbles, "it's just that it was so dark when I first stepped into your club room I could hardly see you underneath that cloak and the shadows, let alone the magic symbols you drew on the floor!"

_#17 - Promise_

Umehito's silence urges Tamaki to press on, "I just wanted to bring Beelzenef back to you, because I always become cursed when he's not with you for long, he always finds me when he's not with you, and you always end up accusing me of stealing him in the end, which I swear - I'll pinky swear – I'd never, ever do!"

_#18 - Dream_

Things start feeling surreal for Tamaki, when the president of the Black Magic Club smirks, pushes the package back into his hands, and whispers, "Hold onto Beelzenef for me... just a little longer."

_#19 - Candle_

Umehito steps away then, but slips a hand behind the younger boy's back, and, "Come," is all he cares to say as he gently leads Tamaki into the center of the circle, then lights a candle for his sake.

_#20 - Talent_

Despite an immense capacity, and a natural inclination, to constantly look on the bright side, Tamaki has always been abjectly frightened of Umehito, because of the unexplainable power the older boy wields in the darkness... and what bright side?

_#21 - Silence_

"Have a seat, Suoh-kun, and above all else, no matter what happens now," Umehito warns him, "do not make a sound while I close this circle properly."

_#22 - Journey_

As Umehito walks around the room again, re-casting his circle once, twice, trice, Tamaki watches with wide-eyed wonder, soothed and agitated by his strange, flowing chants, and effectively silenced by the sight.

_#23 - Fire_

Umehito knows his barriers are more fragile now, but his concentration, like a weak flame, flickers back and forth between his ritual and Tamaki, the boy he never thought he could ever pull within his circle, waiting like a virgin sacrifice.

_#24 - Strength_

While one boy prays to his demon, and the other to his god, both are essentially asking for some greater power beyond themselves, 'please, give me strength.'

_#25 - Mask_

They see each other through what-ifs and what-might-have-been-me; Umehito envies the younger boy for never needing to hide from the world, and Tamaki wishes he could just make sense of what little he can read on the older boy's face.

_#26 - Ice_

Once he is satisfied that his ritual area is clean, and his magic circle has been successfully re-cast and closed, Umehito moves beside Tamaki again, resting cool fingers on the back of his neck, and teasingly whispers, "You've been good, Suoh-kun – you can speak now."

_#27 - Fall_

Tamaki stiffens at Umehito's touch, unable to articulate his thoughts into words as he tilts his head back to look up at the older boy, and makes it just in time to brush the corners of their lips together.

_#28 - Forgotten_

Their minds blank when their mouths touch, and Beelzenef takes the chance to get out of the way.

_#29 - Dance_

Unfortunately, Tamaki shrieks, just freaks out, and backpedals really fast... but Umehito is used to this sort of response from the younger boy in general; the dance is familiar, and he recognizes when it's his turn to lead.

_#30 - Body_

"Suoh-kun," Umehito pins him down before the younger boy manages to lift himself off the ground, and Tamaki yelps as the black cloak falls over them.

_#31 - Sacred_

"Sempai, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Tamaki cries, "I didn't mean - if that was your first kiss - I mean, even if that wasn't your first kiss, I didn't mean to do that, I'm-!"

_#32 - Farewells_

Commonsensical thoughts and odd fancies fly out of Tamaki's mind when Umehito shuts him up with a kiss.

_#33 - World_

Tamaki's world narrows down to the wet push and pull of tongue and lips, the cool caress of fingers rubbing his wrists, and the brief, confusing flashes of flaxen hair beneath a blur of black.

_#34 - Formal_

At the back of his mind, Umehito reasons that it is only proper to make sure the president of the Host Club knows how to differentiate between an accidentally meeting of lips and a full on kiss.

_#35 - Fever_

Gradually, Umehito discovers Tamaki does not need to be taught; the younger boy kisses back with a fervor and skill that speaks of prior experience, and when he moves back, "Kyouya..." confirms it.

_#36 - Laugh_

Umehito feels a tremor through his body, and he ducks down, meshes his mouth over Tamaki's again, because if he doesn't... he doesn't know whether he would end up laughing or screaming.

_#37 - Lies_

Tamaki finds himself clutching at thick fabric, at Umehito, who is not seven and a half months younger than him, and he wonders, as his body responds so readily, why Kyouya isn't the only one who can make him burn with need.

_#38 - Forever_

"Don't... don't stop, don't ever stop," is what makes Umehito pull back actually, pull his hood back, and his wig, and stare down at Tamaki.

_#39 - Overwhelmed_

Tamaki thinks Umehito looks utterly gorgeous in the firelight, and the thought is mutual; they look like twins.

_#40 - Whisper_

Umehito cannot allow himself to so boldly intrude on someone else's territory; "Suoh-kun," he speak softly, "I'm not Ohtori Kyouya."

_#41 - Wait_

"Of course you're not Kyouya," Tamaki blinks at Umehito, and pauses before he asks, "What do you mean?"

_#42 - Talk_

When Umehito expresses that he does not wish to break up a couple, he is baffled when Tamaki answers, "Kyouya and I aren't a couple... - we call each other mommy and daddy sometimes, but that's a Host Club tradition - we're best friends."

_#43 - Search_

Umehito rummages around his head for a logical explanation to Tamaki's words, only to end up with the nagging question of, "What am I to you?"

_#44 - Hope_

Unexpectedly, Tamaki laughs, and smiles as he replies, "Nekozawa-sempai... you're definitely something else."

_#45 - Eclipse_

"Sometimes, you're really friendly, but sometimes," Tamaki blushes without looking away, and Umehito thinks he must be doing the same when the younger boy continues, "you scare me, and overwhelm me so much, I never know what to make of you."

_#46 - Gravity_

After a moment, Umehito murmurs, "Likewise," and the significance of that quiet admission is not lost upon Tamaki, who grins back brightly.

_#47 - Highway_

In the middle of the Black Magic Club room, Tamaki shines like the first star in Umehito's cold, black universe, and the older boy feels the strongest urge to steal him from the rest of the world, or at least just hide from the 70 percent of the Host Club clientele who always designate that boy, because Tamaki should not be for the use of the general public!

_#48 - Unknown_

Tamaki is intuitively aware of change in people's thought patterns, but, "Nekozawa-sempai, is there something wrong?"

_#49 - Lock_

"I don't know, Suoh-kun," Umehito finally sighs, "Would it be terribly wrong to erect a veil that could ward off all intruders, and lodge you in my domain forever?"

_#50 - Breathe_

Tamaki gapes incredulously, with a quick intake of air that makes Umehito laugh and say, "Consider it a blessing that I won't curse you that far."


End file.
